Marida Cruz
Marida Cruz (マリーダ・クルス) is an artificial Newtype, one of the engineered clones within the Puru series. After the death of her master, she and her other sisters were sent on a suicidal mission by Chara Soon to destroy any who stood against Glemy's rebellion. While her sisters fell in combat, Puru Twelve (プルトゥエルブ) miraculously survived with horrible burn markings. Left without her master, she wandered aimlessly and ended up as a sex slave to various "masters". Her reproductive organs are mutilated from her various abortions, making her unable to give birth to children. Years later, a mentally deprived Puru Twelve is discovered by Suberoa Zinnerman during his bust of an illegal organization. Zinnerman sees in her the image of his departed daughter, Marie, and cannot abandon her. Swearing to protect her as though she were his own daughter, he takes her in and renames her Marida Cruz. A loyal soldier to her new master, Marida attacks and captures Unicorn Gundam for study. When Banagher escapes and confronts her a second time, she loses to the MS's advanced NT-D System and is taken prisoner. Though she remains calm in her hospitalized state, her Newtype connection to Banagher and her experience against the Gundam causes her to behave erratically. Her brain wave patterns are considered ideal for the MS, Banshee, and she forcefully pilots the Mobile Suit whilst in her weakened state. Her mind distorted by the Mobile Suit's Psycoframe, however, Marida develops an irrational grudge against Banagher and Unicorn since "they have robbed the universe of light" (motherhood). She continues to cause trouble for Banagher, despite constant attempts by the young pilot and her adoptive father to calm her. Marida eventually succumbs and, after a long recovery process to regain her consciousness, defects from Neo Zeon with Zinnerman. As she tries to pursue a beaten Frontal, she is killed by Riddhe. Her death shocks many onlookers, including Riddhe. Mission Mode Like other downloadable characters, Marida does not appear within the game's original story mode and stars in her own solo mission. Her mission is to escort the princess to safety while blasting her way through countless enemy forces. Simultaneously, Marida has to keep the ally forces within the field so they can invade the space colony. As she protects the ally main camp, Banagher pilots Unicorn Gundam to stop her. With Banagher's new found devotion to live for himself, Marida is surprised when the Gundam actually overpowers her Mobile Suit. When the battle ends, Audrey ponders the revelation of Banagher piloting a Gundam. Marida's identity as a Puru clone is hinted throughout the game by various characters. Banagher almost calls Puru Two Marida and Marida states she feels a familiar sensation from her older sisters. In the ZZ Gundam History Mission, "Warriors Again...", a single Qubeley from Glemy's remnant army is seen withdrawing from the battlefield. Although she has no lines and no face portrait, the retreating Qubeley is likely Puru Twelve. Personality Since it's a part of her original programming, Marida is a woman who obediently serves her master. So long as she has her master, she feels her life is complete and with meaning. She accepts her military skills as the sole reason of her existence, aware that she was created only to fight. Marida accepts death as an inevitable end to her duty, and believes it's unnecessary to display emotions for anyone dying. Normally, she is a calm stoic and her thoughts are dedicated to her orders. Her sordid past is the reason why she has difficulty accepting kindness or sympathy. As she mentally connects with Banagher, Marida progressively shows him her suppressed emotions. Though she snaps due to her unstable artificial mind, he genuinely understands her strife and seeks to help her. Quotes See also: Marida Cruz/Quotes Stats Possessing above-average attack stats, Marida is a strong fighter to have in the front lines. Her defense may not be as strong as other male pilots, but it towers over other female pilots in the cast. She averages as the second strongest female pilot in the game. While she falls behind Haman, Marida is the stronger Melee fighter of the two. Relations Marida has special SP attack quotes with Four, Rosamia, Puru, Puru Two, Banagher, and Frontal. She will say a special quote when she launches in Unicorn Gundam, Musha Gundam Mk-II, and any Gundam Mobile Suit. As a nod to her past, she has a unique quote while using the mass-produced Qubeley. Players cannot nor do they need to build Friendship levels with Marida. Once she's downloaded, she will automatically be made available as a possible Operator (which would often require Level 5 intimacy with other characters); her Mobile Suit will be available for other characters after five missions. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters